


oops

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Maggie Finds Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Maggie has something to tell Kristen
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence fic challenge, prompt “I have something to tell you”

“I have something to tell you - I know about you and Jubal,” Maggie says, her expression a cross between mortified and amused, while Kristen’s is just plain mortified because she’d thought that she and Jubal were doing a great job of hiding their relationship from everyone. 

“How...” she asks, any further words dying in her throat as Maggie holds up her cell phone, waggles it at Kristen, her expression shifting to definite amusement. 

“Let’s just say you need to be careful who you’re replying to - and how,” she says and Kristen, recalling the message she’d thought she’d sent to Jubal earlier on that morning, feels her cheeks flush with heat as she wishes the ground would open up and swallow her.


End file.
